


动物世界

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 世界上存在一部分人，偶尔可以变成动物的形态。当然大多数人都不知道这件事。大型事务所的当红男演员岩本照X混口饭吃的舞台剧演员深澤辰哉为了磨炼演技，当红演员岩本照决定去试试舞台剧。在那里他认识了年纪相仿的深澤辰哉。舞台剧仍在排练中的某天，夜跑中的岩本照竟然在自家附近发现了一只成年花豹又是一辆满足自己恶趣味的车，一边打字的时候一边想着自己真是太糟糕了（滑跪人设什么的都不重要，一切都是为了车……就是想看豹耳，尾巴，豹纹等等等等的内容（再次滑跪
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想开车而已，为啥前面写了这么多乱七八糟的铺垫  
> 下章一定开起来

1

岩本照第一次见到深澤辰哉是在剧本的围读会上，跟一身名牌，发型精细，领口处还挂着一副墨镜的很有明星像的岩本不同，深澤辰哉其貌不扬的坐在那里，发型柔顺的贴在脸上，灰色的连帽衫上还印着一个意义不明的猫头鹰。更重要的是，这样不尽相同的两个人竟然分别是男一和男二，有着大量的对手戏。

不过大概是人不可貌相，在开始读剧本对台词的时候就能感受到深澤辰哉丰富的舞台剧经验，在中气十足说台词的同时情绪也很到位。

【果然还有很多地方要学习啊……】  
岩本照在心里默默的想着。

对过剧本之后，所有人接着去试服装，舞台的故事内容是根据知名作家的悬疑小说改编，背景主要是现代，服化道都没有很繁琐。深澤辰哉在里面出演一个牛郎，其中有一套服装是豹纹的衬衫。

世界上竟然有如此不适合豹纹的人。

这是岩本照看到后的第一反应。想到这里，他情不自禁嘴角上扬笑了出来。

当然被对面的深澤辰哉敏锐的发现了，深澤辰哉疑惑的看了岩本照一眼，但也没多说什么。

其实深澤辰哉稍稍有点认生，对方又是经常能在电视上看到的大明星。深澤下意识的不想跟对方扯上太多关系。

如果不是导演和经纪人力推，他大概都不会接这个工作。毕竟他只想在固定的剧团里能混口饭吃就够了……

第一次排练的时候，岩本照还不能完全适应，舞台剧和电视剧不同，无论是发声方式还是肢体动作，都跟之前有着很大差别，导演让他可以多看看深澤辰哉是怎么做的。  
岩本照内心稍微有点傲气，但即使如此他也不得不承认，从深澤身上他可以学到很多。而且最重要的是，那么厚的剧本，深澤辰哉竟然可以在排练的第一天就完全记下来。  
明明看起来是个无欲无求的人，但没想到竟然这么认真。

岩本照由此对深澤辰哉印象很好，两人在有其他工作人员的情况下还一起出去喝过两次酒。  
之后，在岩本照第二次主动开口之下，两个人终于交换了line。

这天晚上。岩本照照例出门夜跑。在出门前，他还特意发消息给深澤辰哉，问他明天几点会去排练。

可惜没有得到回复。

在按照既定路线跑到家附近的一处绿化带的时候，好像隐约看到有一大团什么东西在那里。

好奇心驱使着岩本照靠近。树林里没有什么灯光，他用手机照明，光线闪过的时候，折射出两道白色的反光。

竟然是一只豹子卧在那里。

岩本照愣在那里，然后第一反应是  
【整蛊？】

可现在接近年末，很多番组都是早早就录制结束了。

他也完全没有从经纪人那里听到任何风声。

可这又怎么解释在城市中心地带会突然出现一只活生生的豹子呢。

岩本照不太了解动物，也不知道面前的豹是什么品种。他的第二反应是  
【今天难道就要交待在这了？】

但意外的，豹子只是懒洋洋的看着他，岩本照不靠近，对方也完全没动过。  
如果不是因为刚刚灯光照射后豹子抬起了头，大概说是个玩具在那里都有可能。

看到这么温顺的豹子，岩本照神使鬼差的竟然慢慢靠近了过去。  
他明明不擅长应对动物。但不知道为什么，他觉得这个豹子不会伤害自己。

果然，靠近之后，看到豹子的一只后腿被风筝线缠在了那里，豹子应该是挣扎过，但是风筝线很结实，越挣扎反而缠的越紧，现在已经紧紧陷进肉里，被缠住的地方流出的深红色的血结块在金棕色的皮毛上。

大概是附近小孩为了好玩设下的“陷阱”  
谁会想到居然是抓住了一只豹子……

即使岩本照靠近，豹子也没有发出任何声音，完全没有要攻击他的意思。

岩本照大着胆子走到豹子受伤的后腿附近，用随身携带的打火机烧断了风筝线和旁边大树相连的部分  
起码这样，可以让豹子自由移动了。

感觉到被缠住的地方瞬间轻松了不少，豹子扭过头看了看岩本照。  
岩本照觉得对方似乎是在跟他道谢

不过岩本照更想吐槽自己大概是失心疯了。

因为他决定要把这只豹子带回家先救治一下。  
而不是直接报警。

为了掩人耳目，岩本照脱下自己的长款运动外套裹在豹子的身上，接触到外套温度的动物瑟缩了一下。  
“不要怕”岩本照轻声安慰，“我就带你回去上点药，然后就把你送回你该去的地方”  
仿佛是听懂了人话一样，豹子毫不反抗的任由岩本照抱了起来。

豹子身长大概1米5左右，体重对岩本照来讲也不是很重，岩本照轻易的就托着对方的屁股把它抱在了怀里，打算带回公寓。

一开始，岩本照还担心这样的姿势下，自己的脖子就暴露在豹子的头边会不会不安全之类的。但豹子竟然全程很乖的缩在岩本照怀里，带着肉垫的爪子轻轻放在他的肩膀上，一动不动。

进屋后，岩本照先是找来了家里常备的急救箱，然后拿出剪刀轻轻的剪开了缠在那里的风筝线。  
伤口隐藏在毛发里，为了上药，岩本照只好拿出自己理发时用的推子，剃掉了一部分毛发。

上完药，豹子看了看岩本照，然后低下头伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指。  
似乎这样的动作就是在道谢了。

从来没有自己养过宠物的岩本照一下子被击中了。

猫科动物真是这个世界上最可爱的生物之一。  
尤其是本该十分凶猛的动物，却意外的这么乖。

岩本照认真上网搜索了一下近期有没有哪个动物园或者马戏团丢动物的事件。  
但却什么都没查到。

【既然没人丢，那就代表这只豹子没主人。】  
虽然可能性不大，但岩本照逃避现实的这么想。

他已经开始认真考虑，养一头豹子要花多少钱了。

“饿了吗？”岩本照小心翼翼的想要摸摸豹子的头，却被敏捷的躲开了。  
岩本照倒也不在意，反正猫科动物大概都是这么高冷的

他站起身从冰箱里找出了新鲜的生牛排，想了想，还拿出来两个苹果切成两半，一起摆在盘子里放在豹子面前。

没想到的是，豹子只吃了苹果。生牛肉一口没动。

这世界上竟然还有不吃的肉的肉食动物吗。

岩本照懵了。

而一旁的豹子，则是懒洋洋的看着他，金棕色的眼睛里似乎透露出无奈。

岩本照刚刚运动过，决定先去洗个澡。  
当他刚开始脱衣服，浴室门口就传来清晰的抓门声。

岩本照打开门，豹子就这么大摇大摆的走了进来。

“你进来做什么？担心我吗？”岩本照蹲下身问“我没事的，只是要洗澡而已，乖~你先出去吧”

可豹子不但没有出去，反而是直起身叼住岩本照放在架子上的沐浴露。  
随后将沐浴露放在地上，就这么看着岩本照

“难道……你也想洗澡？”

豹子的回应则是用爪子又推了一下沐浴露的瓶子。

岩本照觉得这只豹子大概是成精了。

要不然就是迪士尼里的故事是真的。

“好吧好吧，那就一起洗吧”

岩本照觉得自己这辈子大概都不会再经历这么神奇的事了。

看到岩本照在脱衣服，豹子竟然意外的后退了一步。

“怎么了？”岩本照以为是自己脱裤子的动作被豹子误解了什么之类的，于是温柔安慰道“没事的，我什么都不会做的，不是要洗澡吗，过来吧”

等了几秒，豹子还是走了过来，卧在地上，等着一旁的岩本照用花洒把它全身淋湿。

后腿的伤口处有做防水处理，也不必担心会淋湿发炎。  
“不知道人类的沐浴露给动物用合不合适啊”岩本照拿着自己的沐浴露自言自语“算了，明天先去买个猫咪专用的回来吧”

带有香气的沐浴露被到在豹子的皮毛上，然后摩擦出丰富泡沫。  
岩本照以为动物身上应该会很脏，没准还会有虫子之类的。但意外的是，豹子身上十分干净，别说虫子了，就连一点浮土大概都是刚刚在绿化带里沾到的。

忙活了两个多小时，岩本照终于把自己和豹子都收拾好。

被吹干的豹子全身金棕色的皮毛手感好到不可思议，而且花纹整齐均匀，就像一片片玫瑰花瓣，无论从什么角度看过去都那么好看。

只在身下围着浴巾的岩本照躺在床上，他拍了拍床面，示意豹子可以上来。他的床很大，就算一起睡也完全没有问题。

豹子看着大床，又看了看床上半裸的岩本照，似乎是在迟疑什么。

“上来吧”明知道动物不可能听懂人话，但岩本照还是用商量的语气诱惑“睡地上很硬的，到床上来吧”

豹子在地上走了一圈，最后一跃跳上了床，俯卧在岩本照旁边。

岩本照悄悄靠近了一点，被豹子发现了，但是豹子没有动。

岩本照又悄悄靠近一些，最后到了手轻易可以摸到豹子的位置。

手感真的是太好了。蓬松柔软，还带着沐浴露的香气……  
27年了，岩本照第一次知道原来撸猫是件这么爽的事

没毛病，猫科动物就算是猫了

在岩本照无师自通的手法下，豹子显然也是被摸的很舒服的，于是它原本一直警觉着的脊背终于放松下来，渐渐的完全趴倒在床上。  
岩本照的手也更加不老实起来。从背脊到脖子下巴，都摸了个遍，最后甚至摸到了肚子上。

豹子侧躺着，会露出一片柔软的腹部，被摸到时下意识的瑟缩了一下，但是似乎是因为摸它的人没有恶意，也就没有再躲。

腹部的毛更柔软，而且暖烘烘的，岩本照把手指插进毛发间不断揉搓。这时候摸到了几个小小的凸起，软软的，圆圆的

岩本照疑惑着扒开，原来是有两排圆圆小乳粒。

生物不过关的岩本照稍微用力捏了捏其中一个  
“原来公的也有奶头啊，好神奇”

被捏到的豹子突然反应很大的直起身逃离了大床，一直很温顺的动物第一次这么突然的动作也吓了岩本照一跳。   
但他很快反应过来，大概是自己摸了不该摸的地方。

“抱歉抱歉，我不摸你那里了，你上来吧”

但是无论岩本照怎么劝，豹子都没有再上床了，而是在地毯上睡了一晚。

第二天，岩本照是被豹子舔醒的，毛茸茸的豹头摩擦着岩本照的脸。岩本照看了一眼手机，闹钟已经响过好几遍，但都没有叫醒他。今天要去舞台剧的排练，幸好被豹子弄醒，他才没有起晚。

“谢谢你啊，小猫”  
小猫是岩本照给豹子起的名字，昨天他上网搜了很久，也不太能确定这只豹子的具体品种，只知道肯定不是猎豹，而是花豹。  
油管上有不少猎豹亲近人的视频。但花豹这个样子，可以说是很反常了。

但是……

岩本照突然把面前的花豹的头抱紧在怀里

“你怎么这么可爱啊”

花豹敏锐的从岩本照胸膛里钻了出来。不知道为什么，岩本照从对方的眼睛里看到了“嫌弃”两个字。

临出门前，岩本照照例给花豹准备了食物和清水。

“乖乖等我回来”走之前他这么说道。

岩本照到排练室的时候，其他共演都已经到了，唯独深澤辰哉不在，想到对方从昨天开始就没再回过自己消息，岩本照觉得有些奇怪。

去询问导演后才知道，今天身体不适，请假了。  
得知对方没有什么大碍，岩本照才安心下来。

今天的排练结束很早，岩本照兴冲冲的回到家。打开门，却没想到花豹已经不在了。  
他找遍了屋里的每一个角落

如果不是床单上还残留的一点豹毛，岩本照大概觉得自己没准是做了一场梦吧。

他走到给花豹放食物的地方，发现生肉再次被留了下来，照旧是自己切的苹果被吃掉了。  
“真的……神奇啊”

更神奇的是，岩本照同时发现自己的衣柜里少了一身衣服。

虽然只是身旧衣服，但岩本照清楚的记得放的位置，肯定不会是自己搞错了。

稍微联想一下，就觉着这未免也太超自然了，岩本照没再想下去。

这时候，手机传来line的消息提示音。  
【抱歉，睡了一天，刚刚起床看到消息】

是深澤辰哉。

岩本照没太在意，他关心了两句深澤的身体，两人就结束了对话。

翌日  
排练照旧，深澤辰哉也来到现场。两人有对手戏，靠近的时候可以闻到他身上淡淡的衣服柔顺剂的香气，很好闻。岩本照甚至想去问问牌子。

深澤辰哉穿的仍旧是一身简单的运动服。裤腿处偶尔撩起的时候可以看到那里裹着白色的纱布。  
岩本照忍不住问了一句。对方的反应则是有点支支吾吾的

“啊…这里是不小心撞到了，没有什么大事，谢谢关心”

【右腿啊…】岩本照看着那里在心里下意识的联想【小猫受伤的也是右腿呢…】

想到这里，岩本照脑子里懵了一下  
随即把这种乱七八糟的联想驱散。

岩本照回家的时候，发现家门口处整整齐齐的摆着自己丢失的那套旧衣服。

岩本照拿起来，衣服似乎是被洗过，从上面散发出淡淡的柔顺剂的香气。

就是深澤辰哉用的那款。

有些时候，一旦陷入某种思维，就再难以跳出。

岩本照从来不信超自然的事情，但这件事却又真实发生了。

为了不再让自己一个人胡思乱想，岩本照约了自己的好友宮舘涼太一起出来喝酒。

酒过三巡。岩本照借着酒劲跟宮舘吐槽

“你说，这世界上有没有人可以变成动物？”  
就在岩本照已经做好了被吐槽的准备时，只见宮舘涼太优雅的拿起杯子喝了一口，然后他放下杯子，有条不紊的回应说

“有啊，我恋人翔太就可以”

岩本照不可置信的看着自己的好友“到底是我喝多了，还是你喝多了？”

“你明明知道都没有”

随后宮舘涼太向岩本照一五一十的说出了很多相关情报。包括原来那些可以变成动物的人大多数都被一个特殊管理局记录在案，如果因为他们的变身而给普通民众带来麻烦，就会被警告甚至是被抓起来等等内容。

“你……”岩本照觉得今天自己的世界观被重塑了“你为什么从来没跟我说过这些？”

“你也没问过啊，对了，顺便一提，翔太他是只猞猁哟，很可爱，要不要看照片？”

岩本照脚步虚浮的回到家里。看着被摆在那里的那套衣服。心里似乎是产生了些想法……

第二日，岩本照早早的就到排练室等深澤。

他拿出那套衣服质问对方到底是怎么回事

“我不知道你在说什么”  
深澤辰哉倒是很冷静的装傻。

“不用演了，你大概是不知道，我家门上的猫眼自带录像功能，会自动录下靠近的人影，以及每天进出家门的人”  
岩本照盯着深澤辰哉的眼睛“你穿着我的衣服出我家门，以及回来还衣服的画面都被清晰拍到了”

深澤辰哉哑口无言，他本身就不太擅长说谎，况且是这样已经被对方掌握证据的情况下。

“你到底想怎么样？”说完这句，深澤辰哉咬着嘴唇看着岩本照，从他零碎的前发中可以看到那双有点委屈眼神的眼睛。

就跟那只花豹如出一辙。

没想到随便诓了一句，对方就全招了。

“我想……”岩本照慢慢靠近深澤辰哉耳边

“让你做我的宠物。”

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2

“宠物？”  
深澤辰哉听到这句话后皱眉看着岩本照。  
眼神中透露出【这未免也太变态了】的信息

“不是…你想到哪儿去了…”岩本照马上解释“我只是想撸猫而已。”

撸猫啊……

或许一开始就只是这样纯洁而美好的想法。

但不可避免的，撸着撸着，就把人撸到床上去了。

就比如现在。

岩本照坐在沙发里把深澤辰哉抱在腿上，威逼利诱的半强迫对方露出豹耳和尾巴给他看。

“呜…！”  
深澤辰哉的裤子早就被岩本照脱掉仍在一旁，他背对着岩本照被对方锁在怀里爱抚下半身，白皙的大腿被强制打开，一只手在他敏感的地方上下撸动。

某种意义上的撸猫，倒也没错。

“乖，把耳朵和尾巴露出来给我看看……”岩本照一边说着一边指尖往下，慢慢进入到那个已经被进入过很多次的湿热地方，因为前戏的爱抚与亲吻，那里早就已经食髓知味的湿成一片。

仅仅被手指进入而已就已经让深澤辰哉舒服的绷紧了腰和双腿。他摇着头拒绝，耳朵和尾巴都是很敏感的地方，每次被玩弄的结果都很糟糕。

岩本照当然不会简单的放弃，他吓唬深澤辰哉说“你如果不听话，我就这样抱着你到镜子面前去做，就像上次一样……”

“不要…”深澤辰哉小声呜咽，上次被压在镜子前进入的画面无法避免的冲进脑子里。  
在岩本照的衣帽间里有一面很大的穿衣镜，有一次做的时候，岩本照故意把他抱到镜子面前，让他看自己被进入的画面，灯光明亮的地方，镜子里的两个人有着鲜明的肤色差，他看到自己那个被操的湿红的地方一点点吃进去了岩本照大的吓人的下半身，他腿间湿漉漉的都是自己流出来的粘稠液体，甚至每次岩本照进入再抽出后两人相连的地方都能拉出细密的半透明丝线……

光是想象那样的画面深澤辰哉就受不了的眼角发红，没办法，他只好听话的放出了自己的耳朵和尾巴。  
岩本照终于如愿，他把深澤辰哉翻过来面冲自己，然后手指继续在深澤的后穴里抽插搅动，深澤辰哉被指奸的受不了的缩在岩本照怀里小声呻吟。  
岩本照趁机去咬深澤辰哉毛茸茸的耳朵。

“呜！不要咬…”深澤辰哉抖的更厉害，耳朵是敏感的地方，花豹真的很怕被玩弄那里。  
同时岩本照感觉手指正在触碰的地方已经非常湿软了，那里现在已经完全被玩开，吞进去了三根手指。

他抬起深澤辰哉的腰，对准自己硬挺的器官直直插了进去。

深澤辰哉尖叫一声，紧紧抱住了岩本照的脖子，身后的长尾巴来回甩动差点打到放在茶几上的玻璃杯。

岩本顺势抓住那条尾巴，开始大力的揉捏撸动起来

“啊！照，不要，不要……呜……”

深澤辰哉反应巨大，他绷的更紧，含着岩本照性器的肉穴不断痉挛收缩，全身都在抖。

岩本照没有办法体会深澤辰哉现在的感受，毕竟他没有兽耳和兽尾，但是他知道深澤辰哉现在肯定是舒服的。

证据就是，深澤辰哉现在身上一些部位开始隐隐浮现出浅色的豹纹。每次他爽到极致的时候就会控制不住那些纹路的浮现。

岩本照第一次看到的时候，唯一的想法就是  
【曾经觉得你不适合豹纹，真是抱歉……你太合适了】

性感到可以再多来那么一二三次。

岩本照抱着深澤辰哉站起身，深澤下意识的把腿缠在对方腰上，抱紧对方脖子怕自己掉下去。  
岩本照的下半身甚至还没抽出来，随着他每走一步就会再深入一次。  
被放到床上时，深澤辰哉已经有点在高潮边缘了。  
紧接着他被翻过去，跪趴在床上，岩本照提着他的尾巴再一次操进去。

一下子被进入的很深，深澤辰哉眼神涣散的呻吟个不停。

“Fukka”岩本照咬住深澤辰哉的豹耳含糊不清的说“你现在叫的就像只发情的小猫”

“呜……我没有”深澤辰哉委屈的反驳，但身上人动作一直不停“照…不要…嗯…好深”

后背式的体位让深澤辰哉舒服的腰都在一阵阵发软发麻，但因为被提着尾巴他又不得不羞耻的挺着屁股让岩本照继续顶弄。

豹纹在深澤辰哉的身上流转，他离高潮越来越近。  
随着一声带着哭腔的呻吟，深澤辰哉咬着床单射了出来，弄湿了身下的一块。

高潮时不断收缩痉挛的后穴也把岩本照夹的够呛，他很快也射了出来。

余韵还没消散，深澤辰哉倒在床上不断喘息，尾巴可怜兮兮的夹在两腿之间，刚刚被内射的乳白色精液慢慢流出来，打湿了他尾巴上的皮毛。

“照，你居然又射进来……”深澤辰哉红着眼睛埋怨

“抱歉抱歉”岩本照带着下次还敢的笑意对深澤辰哉说

“既然都已经弄脏了，那就再来一次吧……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不写完结还是没完结了，因为没准以后还会想继续开这辆车~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢小伙伴给予的这章的灵感~

3

即使两人已经属于半同居的状态，但在人前，基本都是装不熟的状态。

舞台剧正式开演前夕。  
毕竟是有岩本照这样的大明星参与的舞台剧，制作方以及事务所都很看重，安排了好几场综艺宣番。  
深澤辰哉作为主要演员之一有时候也需要参加。

比如今天，他们来录制的就是一档有名的和男偶像们对抗的竞技类综艺，因为是很大手笔的黄金档，整个摄影棚也异常的大，每个环节都很花心思，能亲身体验这个以往只能在电视上看到的节目，让深澤辰哉有点紧张。

“没关系吗？”录制开始前，温柔的男偶像好像是看出了他的不适应，还专门过来关心他。

不愧是国民偶像……  
深澤辰哉受宠若惊的想着。  
【笑容真好看】

岩本照在旁边正好可以看到深澤有点发红的耳朵。不自知的，他的表情有点恐怖。

之后录制正式开始，每一个环节都进行的很顺利，只有在一个“借物竞走”的环节上出了点小差错。本该给女演员的道具不小心被分配给了深澤辰哉。

是个毛茸茸的，可以戴在头上的兔耳。

不过问题不大，导演觉得没必要为此打断录制。于是在后面的借物时，岩本照在选择“可爱的小动物”时，一把就拽住深澤，把他扛在肩上跑到了终点

深澤辰哉当然是被吓了一跳，但还是习惯性的乖乖伏在岩本照的肩上不敢动。

本来是想让男女主演炒炒cp的设置，反而让两个男人秀恩爱了，不过现场氛围不错，观众们的尖叫挺热烈。

那期节目播出后岩本照和深澤辰哉也一下子登上推特趋势，深澤红着脸乖乖伏在岩本照肩上的画面被反复播放

不过也仅限于此了，深澤辰哉只是个没有什么姓名的舞台剧演员，关于他能发掘的实在是太少。

随着舞台剧的结束，两个人的交集也就彻底消失了。

当然是大众视野里的。

当回到那个两个人同居的家里，他们的交集还是很深刻的。

岩本照到家的时候，深澤辰哉正在客厅看电视。7个聒噪的男主持的聊天综艺，而这期的嘉宾正是岩本照自己。

被本人正好撞见在看他的节目，深澤辰哉稍稍有些不好意思，可是现在转台未免也过于刻意

大幕拉开，观众们早就驾轻就熟的尖叫，一切都配合的刚刚好。

深澤辰哉则是越来越不好意思，他拿起遥控器递给旁边的岩本照  
“那什么，你想看什么自己换台吧，我先去洗澡了……”

“你不看了吗？”

“……不看了”

“那正好”岩本照把遥控器扔在一边，把深澤辰哉拽到自己怀里“做完一起去洗吧”

“你怎么…唔…”

深澤辰哉还没来得及抗议就被堵住了嘴，岩本照熟练的用舌尖撬开了深澤辰哉的牙关。  
深澤从一开始的推拒到接受，没有耗时太久，很快，他就攀住岩本的脖子，两个人亲的难分难舍。

岩本照一边亲他一边撩起他的T恤，深澤辰哉闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的抬手配合对方。  
白皙的皮肤暴露在灯光下，岩本照拉起深澤辰哉让对方骑在自己腿上，他则是后背靠在沙发上手扶着深澤的后背让他的胸口靠近自己的嘴唇

“呜……”深澤辰哉忍不住自己的声音。

电视里，几个主持人起哄让岩本照脱衣服展示肌肉。

电视外的岩本照身上衣服穿的好好的，反而是深澤辰哉裸着上半身，被对方亲咬乳头

被亲咬的地方敏感至极，有一点胀痛，但更多的是舒服，连带着还什么都没被做的另一边也挺立在空气中

“呜…照…”深澤辰哉忍着羞耻把另一边往岩本照的嘴边凑，但岩本照撇开了脸反而仰起头去咬他的喉结

“别急”岩本照说着，原本抚摸他后背的那只手慢慢下滑，最后两只手一起伸进深澤的居家裤里揉捏他的臀部  
深澤辰哉的身材是典型的瘦而不柴，腿细的同时竟还很有线条，屁股也又小又翘，摸到就是赚到  
岩本照的手指摸到穴口处，紧热的地方敏感的收缩了一下然后就被侵入，深澤辰哉呜咽了一声，为了化解羞耻而用手捧着岩本照的脸亲了下去。

唇齿相接，岩本照悄悄睁开眼睛看到深澤闭着眼，睫毛颤个不停，从脸到耳朵一片潮红

岩本照“啧”了一声，再也忍耐不住的把深澤辰哉的裤子扒下来扔到一边，紧接着拉开自己的裤子拉链……

突然从电视里传来几个主持人聒噪的笑声，深澤辰哉被吓了一跳。

岩本照关上电视，一时间客厅终于安静下来，只剩衣服摩擦的声音和偶尔深澤辰哉粗重的呼吸。

看见岩本照好像打算离开，深澤辰哉迷茫的拽住他的衣摆  
“你要干什么去？”

“安全套”岩本照指了指卧室的方向“在床头柜里”

深澤辰哉拽着岩本照衣摆的手没有放开，他咬住嘴唇犹豫了一下然后又开口说“不要去拿了…不戴也可以的…”

在说话的同时他羞耻的血管都要爆炸了

岩本照皱着眉笑了

深澤辰哉，你可真行啊

岩本照俯下身把深澤压到在沙发上，掏出自己早已硬挺的性器插入了

“呜……”深澤辰哉绷紧腰，半天放松不下来  
岩本照也知道是自己前戏没扩张到位的锅，于是放慢抽插速度的同时继续爱抚深澤辰哉，两只大手在深澤白皙的胸口处抚摸，手指夹住他的乳尖揉弄

“啊嗯…照…”深澤辰哉把手搭头顶，虽然脸红的快要滴血一样，眼睛也不敢看身上的人，但全程没有任何阻止的动作

“你今天怎么这么乖？”岩本照低下头从深澤的脖子一直亲到耳边，留下一串湿润的红色痕迹  
“那你再更乖一点好不好……？”他低声在深澤耳边说

听到这句话深澤辰哉马上懂了岩本照的意思，下一秒，从他头顶显现出两个圆圆的豹耳，身后也出现一条毛茸茸的长尾巴。

尾巴灵活甩动着，缠住岩本的胳膊，岩本照顺势抓住尾巴揉捏了两下，一瞬间深澤辰哉正在被插入的地方收缩的更紧，呻吟声里都带着水汽

岩本照抽出自己的性器，上面带着一点水渍，拉出透明的丝线。他扶着还在迷茫中的深澤辰哉换成了跪趴的姿势，下一秒握住对方的腰再次操了进去

深澤辰哉呜咽一声，一只手抓住了扶在他腰上的岩本照的手，他被岩本照抓的死死的，完全挣脱不开，只能被迫承受粗重的顶撞

“照……轻一点…呜”深澤辰哉小声说

岩本照性器不小，每一次进入都把深澤塞的慢慢的，摩擦时甚至能清晰感受到上面凸起的青筋。  
深澤辰哉被弄的耳朵都耷拉下来了，只能可怜兮兮的呻吟  
与此同时岩本照还故意玩弄深澤辰哉的尾巴，他掐住尾巴的根部不断揉捏，手劲时轻时重。  
“啊…照…不要”  
分不清是难受还是舒服，深澤辰哉拼命把手伸到身后去够岩本照的胳膊希望对方停下来，但没想到岩本照反而变本加厉的开始撸他的尾巴，故意逆着毛发的生长方向从上往下撸，再从下往上撸回去。

深澤辰哉如果现在身上有毛，大概就会是完全炸起来的状态

“照……呜……照……”深澤辰哉已经哭了出来，他明明已经很乖了，为什么还要被这么过分的欺负。

但深澤并不知道，现在他后穴里收缩的有多厉害，湿的又有多厉害。

岩本照被深处的软肉吮吸的头皮都在发麻，他一只手摁住深澤的腰加快抽插速度，同时也每一次都摩擦过对方舒服的地方，直到深澤辰哉先一步射了出来。  
在深澤高潮的同时，岩本照也射在里面，在高潮的同时被内射，让深澤辰哉抖了抖下半身又流出一点白色液体。

岩本照抽出自己的性器，深澤辰哉被操开的地方一时还不能合拢，能看到里面粉红色的嫩肉，下一秒，乳白色的精液夹杂着半透明的液体一下子流出来。深澤辰哉仍在抖，从高潮的余韵中出不来。

岩本照低下头亲了亲他头顶毛茸茸的耳朵，兽耳敏锐的抖了两下。岩本照一边觉得有趣，一边拉起深澤辰哉又做了一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这部想写的play都已经写完了......暂时没有其他想法了  
> 我要去探寻新的play了，感谢点进来的各位，我们下一部见~


End file.
